twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds Museum
The Aphelion-Mariner Worlds Museum (a.k.a. The Museum of the Worlds, Worlds Museum) is one of the largest collective institutions in the prime universe. What makes it so unique from other museums is it's vast and expansive space and its collection of items from other planets and even other universes kept in special conditions to ensure their function. The main facility is named after the senior archivist Nathan Aphelion and adventuring John Mariner for opening the Prime Universe to cultures and wonders the rest of the multiverse can offer. The humanitarian efforts of the Vela Organization were responsible for the construction of the Museum and along with the Great Chronometer, the organization accomplishes their massive "Knowledge Macrocosm" of developments Vela wants to establish for the better understanding of extraterrestrial studies. The Museum of the Worlds has two divisions on both Prime Earth and on Mars both of which work together in different ways. History The Vela organization was fully embraced in the prospects that interdimensional travel has given them and with the colonization of Perciai Prime (now Western Perciai). Many people are unaware of the universe that surrounds them and in the age-old promise of discovering and embracing new frontiers. The organization has developed what could be a a three year project in planning and a seven year development scheme in what will become one of the universes largest repositories of all collected knowledge in the thirteen realms. Within those seven years the development of both the Mars and Eart division of the museum have been long and tedious met with both praise for it's architectural design and controversy for the acquisition of items from other worlds and universes just for mere viewing. Divisions The museums have two divisions regardless of how many buildings they have. Each have a particular function and have different conditions for what precious items are stored in. Washington D.C. The Earth division is located outside the greater Washington D.C. area because of its massive expanse that it couldn't fit into the great mall of the city. The facility is home to most of the interplanetary to intersolar collections including the home of the International Archives which houses most of the collections from claims of the greatest secrets of earth in centuries past. Now on public display for the world to see for better standing International Archives Headed by Lady Calorethan; dragoness of the Kilomere Clan. The International Archives is a global collection of some of the legends from centuries past that once called myths and stories. Some of the items include: *St. George's Shield *The Skeleton of Nessie *The Remains of the Failed Peace Treaty from the Kiev Emergency Session. *Treasures from Old Atlantis *Six revisions of the Necronomicon *King Arthur's Sword "Excalibur" (On loan from the Royal Archives in London once every two years) *Final and Active draft of the Solterran Ancient Articles Great Spire Observation Deck The Great Spire Observation Tower is home to the greatest view of the greater Virginia Valley / Washington Archology area. Standing only 3/4ths the height of Great Chronometer's main clock tower it also serves as the home to several broadcasting vendors *WKAT - Virginia (Radio) *WGIZ - New Jersey (Television) *Band-A and Band-G Subspace Vocal and Internet Services Winchester Observatory The first and so far omnidirectional telescope facility that isn't ether optical or radio but a transceiver of all signals coming from the Great Halo satellite constellation and the Crown of Thorns. Making the total range of view of 100 percent over the entire earth. Mariner City Complex Pictured above is the leading and largest expansive complex in the twin facilities. the Martian division of the Museum of the Worlds is home to the vast collections of items from different galaxies and even from worlds in parallel universes making the Martian Division the only museum in the prime universe to have that capability to display. It's location is in the city of Mariner, no more than three miles from the edge of the Mariner Valley region. The series of buildings the make up the collective of the center have their own function as well as admission (currently stands at 5.50 as the base price). Hayden Aeronautics and Rocketry Center From the first model of the airplane to the Warhawks of the Second Dragon War. The center houses thousands of air and spacecraft from centuries past and often scale models if the actual ships are too large to fit in. International Gallery Many worlds have contributed into the Museum of the World's own art/history center which includes a donated complete set of Aphkei Armor. The only second set to be donated the other is in the Thomas North Presidential Library. And also the home of he very first draft of the Ancient Articles before the final draft was ever made. Arnott Mecha Center The only perfectly designed glass building storing the universes prime collection of mechas and models used in work to actual combat. Dulemayer Natural and Biological Sciences Building The newest addition to the museum to house hundreds of plant and animal species not native to other parallel worlds some are kept under heavy lock and key to prevent escape. Also home to the largest and deepest aquarium ever constructed with an elaborated system of underwater tunnels to better view the creatures underneath. Universal Degree Theater Home to six massive theater displays housing the largest and most complex projection setup in the world. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Facilities and Locale